Proposal, marriage and babies
by rose coloured glasses
Summary: I think the title says it all...I'm pretty bad at summaries rated T for suggestive themes at the start of the story reviews much appreciated!


**Proposal, Marriage and Babies**

Ron took Hermione's hand and led her to the field where he and his siblings had played Quidditch for many years. She was blindfolded and did not like it but Ron had said it was a surprise.

"You're not taking me flying are you? 'Cause if you do Ronald Weasley I will hex you and it won't be pretty." Hermione said.

Ron laughed. "Nope." And squeezed her hand.

"Ron, I can't see! I'm scared I'm going to trip over something. I still don't know why Ginny would make me wear this dress and these shoes if I'm just going on a walk." Hermione complained.

Ron looked at Hermione; she was wearing a simple green halter dress with silver wedges. Ginny had outdone herself and Hermione looked stunning. "You'll find out in a second Hermione, we're nearly there."

They continued to walk for another minute before Ron stopped. "Ok, take off your blindfold, we're there."

Hermione slowly removed her blindfold and gasped. "Ron! What is this?" she asked.

Ron (with the help of Harry, Ginny and George) had transformed the field into a romantic hideaway. He had created a path with candles, leading to a platform. On that platform was a small table set for two. Bouquets of flowers and candles surrounded the platform, with twinkling fairies flying overhead. It had taken him a month to plan and organize this, which was hard when Hermione was home from work. He had enlisted Ginny to keep Hermione as distracted as possible, when needed and to make sure she knew nothing. Whilst Harry and George helped with the set up and getting the fairies. Ron was quite pleased with himself.

"Nothing, much, yet. You hungry?" Ron asked.

"Starving." And Ron led her up the path onto the platform where she sat down."Ron what's going on?" before taking a bite of the meal, which was delicious.

"You'll find out eventually."

The pair ate in silence while soft music played in the background until they had finished. The plates vanished magically and Ron cleared his throat. Hermione looked at him.

"Hermione, when we were at Hogwarts in our second year, I developed a little crush on you, but slowly it got really big until you were all I could think about, every time you spoke to another guy, I got jealous, by our fifth year, I realized I was in love with you, there were so many times I wanted to ask you out but because I was scared of you laughing at me, I didn't. Finally when you kissed me that night at Hogwarts, I felt like all my dreams had come true. The past few years have been perfect and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Ron got out of his seat and knelt on one knee next to Hermione, "So, Hermione Jean Granger, I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?" he opened a small box which revealed a small diamond ring.

Hermione, who had started crying, nodded "I love you too, of course I will."

Ron kissed Hermione. They broke apart after a few minutes. Both were breathless and speechless but the look in each other's eyes said everything. He put the ring onto her finger.

"One more thing…" Ron trailed off.

"I'm ready Ron. I'm ready."

"You sure?" in the past, Hermione had been reluctant; they had done everything but that, heck, Ron thought the most beautiful thing was Hermione naked. But Ron had respected Hermione's wishes of waiting until it felt right; tonight even he thought it felt right.

"Absolutely. I want to be with you even more than before." Hermione said before kissing him again.

"Do you wanna go up to the house to tell everyone before?"

Hermione smiled. "They'll find out eventually, let's go back to the flat. Ginny is staying at Harry's tonight."

So Ron and Hermione Disapparated to their flat, on the outskirts of London. They started kissing and they went to their bedroom, Hermione shut their door (in case Ginny got home early), she unbuttoned Ron's shirt, while he unzipped her dress, Ron took off his jeans and before they knew it both were naked. Ron wrapped one arm around her waist, kissed Hermione long and hard, Hermione moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and responded with such enthusiasm that Ron moaned slightly. He laid her on the bed. Hermione gasped…

Later Hermione lay asleep in his arms. It was perfect; she was perfect, this moment they waited for was worth the wait.

**[two and half years later]**

Ron dressed in silence in Percy's old bedroom at the Burrow (Hermione was getting ready in Ginny's room a floor above and no one – ok, Mrs. Weasley - wanted to risk Ron running into Hermione or Ginny), today was his wedding to Hermione, and he couldn't wait. In less than two hours, Hermione would be officially his.

He heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Harry entered, "You ready? They want you downstairs."

"Yep, in a sec." Ron tried to sound confident but Harry detected the nervousness in his voice.

"Ron, it's easy, you get up there, repeat after the wizard minister, say 'I do' and 'I will' a couple of times and then you kiss her, it's easy. The reception you can have fun. Trust me; remember how I was last year?" Harry asked, referring to his own wedding to Ginny the year before.

"Oh god yeah, you threw up in mum's rose bushes, she was not happy." Ron laughed at the memory.

"I was about to marry the youngest and only female Weasley and you and your brothers weren't helping. Of course I was nervous!" Harry said laughing as well. "You'll be fine."

"Yeah but I have to do it again in a week and a half for her muggle family, remember?" Ron said frowning slightly. "It's different from wizard weddings! A whole lot more drama in my opinion and I can't use magic the entire day!"

"You'll be fine Ron, I'll be there too. But that wedding is small and the reception is at that nice restaurant in London. You'll be an expert." Harry said, clapping his hand on Ron's back. "Come on, let's go, or they'll think you've done a runner."

Ron looked once more in the mirror and followed Harry out of Percy's room and down to the back garden. They walked up to the front of the marquee. He looked out on the crowd sitting before them. Neville and his fiancée Hannah sat smiling at Ron. Bill and Fleur sat with their children, Victoire, Louis and Dominique. Charlie was with them, with Louis sitting in his lap. George was holding Angelina's hand, whilst also trying to make Freddie sit back in his seat, who wanted to play with the gnomes (Ron chuckled when he saw that) while Roxanne sat quietly not wanting to ruin her pretty dress. Percy and his wife Audrey sat with three year old Molly while Audrey held Lucy in her arms. Teddy Lupin sat next to Percy and Audrey with his grandmother.

Music started and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked down the aisle for the last Weasley wedding. The music changed and out walked Luna in a pretty lilac dress, Ginny (being maid of honour) followed. The music softened and out walked Hermione in simple wedding gown that had little bell sleeves (her hair in soft curls surrounding her face and Auntie Muriel's goblin tiara on her head) on the arm of her father. Ron had never seen Hermione look the way she did and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was absolutely speechless until it came to him repeating the minister's words that Harry had to poke him discreetly in the back.

"Do you Ronald Bilius Weasley take Hermione Jean Granger…."

"I do."

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Ronald Bilius Weasley…"

Hermione sniffled. "I do."

"I now pronounce you bonded for life." The wizard said.

Ron looked into Hermione's eyes and kissed her softly.

Ron was later asked how it was being a married man, but Ron couldn't find a word to describe it, and thinking back later, he still couldn't.

**[one year later]**

"Ron, I'm pregnant." Hermione said one day.

"What? How can you be pregnant? How far along are you? When?" Ron asked with a thousand more questions going through his head.

"I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant because one time we weren't careful. I'm at least three months into it. I was late with my..." Hermione couldn't find a word to describe it because she knew Ron hated talking about it.

"Lady Problems." Ron supplied.

"If you want to call it that, sure, and I had a hunch so I went and got a pregnancy test and it confirmed it. We're going to have a baby, you're going to be a dad!"

"I'm going to be a dad…" Ron thought, Harry and Ginny already had little James and Harry said it was the best thing in the world, they also had one on the way due in a couple of months. "I'm going to be a dad!" Ron yelled and hugged Hermione who squealed.

"Ron calm down! I want to go to St. Mungo's to get a proper assessment this weekend. Do you want to come with me?"

"Of course! We're having a baby!"

…..

"Have you ever thought of names you wanted to name your children?" Ron asked Hermione that night in bed.

"Well, if it was a boy, I'd like to call him Hugo after my favourite uncle who died the year before I went to Hogwarts, as for a girl, I always liked Elizabeth. How about you?"

"If it was a boy, I'd like to name him Benjamin. And if it were a girl, Rose."

"Rose is a pretty name." Hermione mused.

**[2 months later]**

"You're having a girl Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Healer Lola said.

"A girl!" Ron and Hermione said together. Ron kissed Hermione softly.

"Rose." Hermione said.

"Huh?" Ron asked. _Don't tell me the hormones are already getting to her. _Ron thought.

"We'll name her Rose, Rose Elizabeth, but only if we have a boy, he is called Hugo Benjamin. But we won't tell anyone until she's born that we know the sex of the baby." Hermione said.

"Whatever you want baby." Ron said before kissing her again.

**[4 months later]**

"Here she comes Hermione! One more push before Rosie is here! You can do it!" Ron shouted wincing in pain as Hermione squeezed his hand, who knew she had that much strength?

"Ahh!" she screamed and then there was a little faint cry.

"Rosie." Ron said, tears flowing down his face as the Healer handed him his daughter.

"She's beautiful." Hermione said, her face mirroring Ron's.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we have to clean your baby. We'll bring her back soon." The Healer promised.

"Sure. I'll go tell everyone, I'll be back soon." Ron said, and kissed Hermione's forehead and ran out to the waiting room where his entire family, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Neville and Hannah, Luna and her husband, Teddy and his grandmother waited. "It's a girl!" he cried. "Her name is Rose Elizabeth Weasley."

"Congratulations!" Cried Harry, Neville, Bill and Luna

"Another girl" sobbed Mrs. Weasley.

"Our first grandchild." Sobbed Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

Ron walked up to Harry and Ginny. "Will you be godparents? You were our first and only choice."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "Of course Ron." They said together and Ginny hugged her brother.

"I'm going to go back in. I'll see you later." Ron ran back to Hermione, where she was sitting with Rose wrapped in a blanket.

"Want to hold her?" Hermione asked.

"Do I ever" and took the bundle into his arms. "She's a beauty. She's got your eyes."

"She'll have your hair." Hermione added.

"She's perfect."

**[2 years later]**

"Rosie, daddy and I have some news." Hermione said one night after dinner.

"You're going to be a big sister. In six months, you're going to have a little brother or sister to play with." Ron added smiling.

"Baby!" Rose cried out clapping.

Ron and Hermione laughed. "Exactly, baby." Hermione said.

**[5 months later]**

"Come on, nearly there!" The Healer cried.

Hermione squeezed Ron's hand who winced in pain as she had another push.

"I see his head, one more push!"

Hermione pushed once more, while screaming in pain.

"It's a boy!"

"A boy!" Ron cried, as the Healer handed the baby to them.

"I'll leave you to it; I'll be back in a second." The Healer said.

"He's amazing. I can't believe we have one of each, a perfect set. Now for the name…" Ron said.

"Nup, you and I had a deal, if we named our daughter Rose Elizabeth, our boy – if we ever had one – would be Hugo Benjamin." Hermione reminded Ron.

"I was going to say that!" Ron said.

"Ron, despite being on so many drugs, I can still tell when you're lying." Hermione said.

Ron had the sudden impulse to poke his tongue out like his many nieces and nephews, but he stopped himself. "Ok you got me. I forgot our deal but that's alright. I like Hugo Benjamin. But I was thinking about godparents, how about George and Angelina?"

Hermione thought about it for a second. "Of course Ron. "

Ron's family was complete.

The end

A/N: I know, bad ending but I couldn't think of a way to end it properly. Reviews much appreciated!

Sorry if it was a bit long, I could've broke it down a bit but I decided against it


End file.
